book one: Amekagure
by YumiKusakabe
Summary: A typical girl; by the name of Haruhi is riding her motorcycle in the forest for a joy ride when she stumbles upon two people she'd never thought she'd ever meet.
1. Welcome to Amegakure

"NANI!" Shouted a voice to the heavens. "Since when did I make a wrong turn and end up in a rain forest!"

A 2006 Suzuki Katana 600 screeched to a halt making dust fly in the air.

A girl with white hair, gray-blue eyes wearing purple framed glasses got off the motorcycle. _But __then again it's like I'm in a front row seat watching an anime._Thought the. She wore a plain black cloak with only one button buttoned, she wore black strapped flip flops, underneath she wore a black tank top and camouflage pants and an amber crystle shaped like a newt.

She cleared a smudge off her orange Suzuki. The girl's name was; Yumi Kusakabe the container of the blood of life. She started to walk when a hand grabbed her ankle and held on for dear life. Startled Yumi shook her foot till she broke free of it's grip and turned to see an injured, tall, pale, red haired man lying on the ground, she look at the poles sticking out of his back and cringed. "do you want me to pull those out."

"_Ungh no_," replied the boy weakly.

I heard crying near by and saw...Konan holding a corpse. My heart pounded as I approached her; I looked over her shoulder not only to see Yahiko dead but with a ghost of a smile, but dead bodies littered over the battle field.

One word came to mind as I knelt down and started to comfort the girl._ Hanzo._

_'Hanzo, Even though you aren't my enemy doesn't mean I don't hate you and just because hate doesn't mean I'll kill you.'  
_

I clenched my fists as they shook like leaves. "-going to do now?"_  
_

I turned to see a crying, no soaked konan looking at me for help. I sighed you can't really tell with all this rain.

"Nani?" I asked now paying fully attention to her.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked as if I had the answer.

Well despite not belonging here I knew they needed help.


	2. A sunny day turns into a rainy day

After finding out she had to take charge, she let out a sigh and stood up. She saw two survivor ally ninjas and three medics. All in all the team took a lot of damage. _what to do, who to call first. _

Her voice sounded foreign to her when she started shouting orders, "you two are you in good shape?"

The two ninja nodded.

"Okay protect each side of the medics as they tend to the injured, understood." Knowing that they had no choice but to listen in this matter, though they hesitated they got up and separated till one was on left side and right side of the medics.

"Konan, I know your hurt and slightly injured but do you think you can help."

The amber eyed girl nodded and went to tend to Nagato with the others.

I watched as she took orders from the medic and came back with and pail of water and a rag.

The medics were about to take it when I stopped them by clearing my throat, "Konan is the boy's closest friend perhaps she should clean his wounds."

The medics shot me a look saying, "But you know-,"

They were cut off by a tired, but raspy voice that sounded as though it had gargled glass. "The girl's right Konan did this longer then all of you."

"But Nagato-sama-"

"That's an order." Were his last words.

They watched konan kneel down and dip the rag in the pail and started to clean his wounds, the burns were first attended to, Then little wounds; I didn't see. After washing all the wounds she could find, the medics' helped cut away his cloak and shirt. That left him freezing until she started to wrap guaze on his burnt flesh and chest.

"Are you done?" I asked walking over.

All them nodded.

"Good before all of us catch our death lets head back to head quaters," I said.

Two medics nodded and ran somewhere and returned with a stretcher, they were about to lie Nagato on his back when I shouted stop.

They froze with him in mid air.

"Lie him on his side, can't you see that would hurt him?" I asked with concern in my voice.

They didn't answer but they did lie him on his side. I walked over to him with a sad smile, I wanted so badly to stroke his red hair and tell him everything will be alright, but even I didn't know if all would turn out. I was brought out of my thoughts when Nagato was stretching his hand out with something black, and shiney. Is that? I turned to Yahiko's corpse and saw his headband gone. I watched as the ninja put poor Yahiko on a stretcher and covered his whole body with a sheet.

"Nani?" I choked out.

Nagato smiled and said, "thank you, even though you didn't know any of us you helped us out. Take it. "

I hesitated but reached out, shaky hands I mean this wasn't his, it his brotherly figure's headband, Yahiko's. I then tied it on my forehead feeling new will power course through my veins, the will of the rain.

_This is it._


	3. AN

Penguin: I'm not going to make another chapter till I get at least five reviews.

Konan: Please review

Nagato: Yeah I want to know what happens next.

Penguin: -.-*


End file.
